moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppets
''"Psst! I'll tell you a secret! Whiskers is where it's at." ''- Poppet. "Hurry to the adoption center! I need a true loving owner!" Poppet, the all-adorable, totally sassy monsters are a big hit with girls because of their adorable looks and cute language, also known as Poppetanium. They just adore their rainboots. They think that rain is in season all year round! Species: Poppet Language: Poppetanium Personality Their timid, quiet way is a big difference from the other monsters especially Diavlos. Poppets are rather emotional. Being shy is one of their many overall traits. Poppets are very loyal and playful. They just adore their owners... well, if youre treating them nicely! Despite being sweet-natured and timid monsters, Poppets are in no way pushovers. They can get firm if you abandon or annoy them and when they’re in temper-tantrum mode, they scream very loudly. They cross their arms, and when you go over the limit, they start yawning and when you want him or her to move, they wont budge and say, "Not moving if I dont want to!" When a Poppet levels up, funky music plays. They do a dance and congratulate you on levelling up, it's just their sweet nature. They put their paws on their belly when hungry or sick. Poppets can be very emotional. They sob if you get answers incorrect on the Daily Challenge and smile when you get the answer correct. Poppets are and probably the shyest monsters but in many peoples opinions the cutest. Poppets may have some allergies, due to sneezing when you apply soap in Tyra's Spa. In any ways, if you treat them with love, they will grow loyal and fond of you. You'll be glad that you chose him or her! Trivia *The name 'Poppet' is very likely to have come from the old English spelling for 'puppet' (popet) meaning a small doll or child. It's also a chiefly English term of endearment between loved ones. *A poppet named Minx owned by hazelbunny was on the "Top Monster" poster making it popular in 2008. *Poppet is one of the two monsters to have a Mosh 'n' Chat plush, along with Katsuma. *Poppets are one of the most popular monsters. *They have a pair of boots for dancing. *They get green boogies sticking out of their nose when sick. *Smallest Poppet: Titch - less than 2ft tall! *A Poppet is a singer for the Music Rox album and is in the "Moshi Monstars" band for the album. *The Poppet's song is called I Heart Moshlings. She sings about getting Moshlings on her mind and saying lots of moshling's names for the chorus... pretty long! *Poppets are known to be adorable and great dancers. *Poppets are the only monsters with whiskers. *Poppets are popular for girls because of their cuteness. *A song called I Heart Moshlings was sang by a Poppet and then had her own Music Video *Some users, in fact a lot of users dislike poppets because many of them show off about being the cutest. It does not happen commonly today, but sadly there are poppets who still continue to show off about being cutest and best, and there are still users who continue to hate poppets. Taking Proper Care of Your Poppet... and some special facts you mightn't know Tickling Time! Besides being adorably adorable, Poppets adore being tickled most of all besides other monsters. Their sweet nature makes them especially ticklish! Decorating Diva Poppets are the monsters who adore having a new home. They are always open to your decorating ideas and doesnt argue a bit. They also get happy when you purchase a new item! Yummy in my Tummy Poppets, like all Moshis, are hungry for food. Poppets like eating the Marshmallows more than any of the other items and to top it off treat him or her with a toad soda. But do remember that the favourite foods of each monster varies: no Poppet is the same! Disco Poppets, as we have mentioned earlier, simply adore dancing, so there's no problem in treating youre little monster a dance off in the disco. They adore it when judges give them a great score! Poppet, Superstar A Poppet has recently taken some English lessons at the Monstroversity and finally completed a brand new song. Watch out, Lady GooGoo, a brand-new superstar is born! The video is also 5 stars when counting adorable and highly appropriate if you want to memorize all the Moshling's names. Check out the new album MUSIC ROX to check it out, or try this video. You'll be saying, "AWWW!" in no time! Category:Monsters